Leaving
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: One-shot.  How Thea and Eric left for Circle Daybreak.


**Hello to everyone who is reading this, this is my first fanfic ever so it probably isn't very good.**

**This story takes place after Enchantress, known in the U.S. as Spellbinder.**

**To all those who have read this before; I have decided to change it from a full story to a one-shot as I cannot finish it and didn't get enought votes for 'continue'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world, L. J. Smith does**

**Enjoy!**

Leaving

Thea Harman woke to the first rays of the sunrise, she was exhausted after the events of last night but there were things that she had to do. She got up and walked to the other bed shaking her soulmate Eric Ross awake.

'Huh, oh Thea, what's up? Why are we up so early? Dealing with an angry spirit is tiring work you know?' Eric mumbled into his pillow.

'Eric darling, I'm tired as well but we really should find Circle Daybreak.' Thea replied.

'Of course, but why can't we stay here?'

'Because everyone thinks we drunk the Cup of Lethe, and if they find out the potion was switched, they or the Night World Council will kill us, and I can't think of all the trouble Blaise will get into. We just can't risk it.'

'Okay I see why we should leave, but I can't see why you're so concerned about Blaise after all she done to us.'

'Eric I know that Blaise did awful thing to us but she's still my sister.'

'Okay, okay, Blaise is your sister,' laughed Eric, throwing his hands up; he already knew that the sister- bond was the most important bond to a witch. 'We'll leave after we say bye to my mum and Roz.' He added in a more serious tone.

Thea and Eric walked into the kitchen. They had been staying at Eric's house on the pretence that Thea had been disowned by her family for wanting to be a vet.

When Mrs Ross saw them coming, she raised her eyebrows and said:

'Where are you two going at this hour?'

Thea quickly shot Eric a look that said 'I'll do the talking' then turned back to Mrs Ross.

'Mrs Ross-' Thea began. She was cut off by Mrs Ross who smiled and said:

'Please call me 'mum', as I have already said you are now part of our family.'

'Okay Mum,' Thea spoke hesitantly as the word 'mum' stumbled on her tongue. 'I have to leave town now because it'll be my only chance to get a veterinary course. Once my relatives find out I've been disowned they will assume I am here and pester you with phone calls demanding I stick to my family tradition. I would not want to repay your kindness with them bothering you. I told Eric he didn't have to follow me but he insisted on coming.'

Mrs Ross looked in Thea's face with concern. At last she spoke:

'Thea my dear, I know this is hard for you with such a conservative family, but wouldn't it be much simpler just to let the authorities deal with it?'

'No!' exclaimed Thea with true fear, Mrs Ross would probably think it was her fear of her family but in Thea's mind there was a vision of Grandma Harman in court and the night world council coming and capturing Eric and her. She shook the vision out of her head and spoke again:

'No, I mean they are over the top conservative but they're still _my family. _I don't want them 'dealt with'. I think moving out is the best idea.'

'Very well,' said Mrs Ross with tears in her eyes. 'I agree with you, it is hard to fight against your own family. I believe Eric should go with you, he has finally found someone who loves him back and I don't want to take that away from him. Goodbye my children.' With that she kissed the two of them on the cheeks.

'Goodbye Mum,' said Thea and Eric who both also had tears in their eyes.

Just then Roz walked through the door she was still wearing her pink flannel pyjamas and her mop of sandy hair was messier than usual and her bottom lip was quivering,

'No fair,' she whined, looking straight at Thea. 'You just came and now you're leaving.'

Thea walked over and gave Roz a hug.

'Sorry Roz, but Eric and I really have to leave.'

'But I thought I'd finally gotten the big sister I always wanted, the big sister who'd care about me and stick up for women's rights with me. After you told me that story about Hellewise, I really thought you could be my big sister, but now you're leaving me.'

A single tear ran down Roz's flushed cheek, Thea gently wiped it away.

'Roz, I will be your big sister. You can ring me anytime you want and talk about anything, as soon as Eric and I get settled I'll ring and give you the number.'

Roz brightened slightly. Eric walked over and said to her:

'And maybe one day you can come with us.'

Roz smiled and hugged Thea and Eric.

'Goodbye,' she said still hugging them both, before breaking away and saying. 'I'll miss you.'

'Goodbye, 'they said. 'We'll miss you too.'

They carried their suitcases and boxes of stuff out the door and packed it in the back of Eric's Jeep, before getting in themselves with Eric in the driver's seat and Thea beside him. As they pulled out of the driveway they waved back at Mrs Ross and Roz who were standing on the lawn waving.

As they drove away from Vegas, Eric turned to Thea and said:

'Who knows what the future has in store for us?'

'It doesn't matter as long as we have each other.' Said Thea before kissing Eric.

**Thanks to everyone who read this i hope you enjoyed it. Please review. If I get enough reviews then I'll update sooner.**

**I mention the person who reviews first in my next chapter and review one of their stories. If that person doesn't have a story I'll mention them and review the next person who has a story's story.**


End file.
